


That Which Cannot be Mine

by Dream_wia_dream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_wia_dream/pseuds/Dream_wia_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Kingsley are being watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which Cannot be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12/3/2006

He watches them together although he knows he shouldn't. He should walk away and leave them to their private moment. They don't flaunt what they have to anyone. They don't hide it either. The fact that they are…whatever they are.

~*~*~*~

They came in together four months ago. Draco had run from The Dark Lord's grasp. Escaping just moments before the final branding of his mark. His body had endured the weeklong torture of "cleansing preparation".

Draco ran, because he could not face a future doing the monstrous things he'd seen done. His father killing his mother for her pleas to Snape for help, in hopes to return himself to his Master's good graces. His Aunt Bellatrix cackling as she killed his father, slowly peeling layer after layer of skin from his twitching body. Countless muggle women raped and burned.

So Draco had run. And Kingsley had been the one to find him. After listening to Draco's story, and the information he had, Kingsley had decided that Draco was of more use with The Order than in Ministry custody. The two had spent three weeks in hiding together before it had been safe to come to Order headquarters.

Those three weeks had brought the unlikely pair together. They made a striking couple. The thin, lithe blond turning into the tall, dark monolith for shelter. And Kingsley was forced to shelter Draco on more than one occasion during the first weeks.

The invective hurled at Draco lasted for weeks. The shouted insults thrown at Draco dried up as Order members came to accept Kingsley's softly muttered contradictions. And just as slowly, the members came to accept Draco.

~*~*~*~

And so, he watches them. He can't help himself. He gets a secret thrill watching soft pink lips travel along the shell of a dark ear. Whispered phrases that make the stoic man laugh. Gentle caresses feathered by strong hands.

He sets up the situations. Sitting in the library with the two, then making his excuses to be elsewhere. Sneaking back so he can watch Draco slide alongside Kingsley. So he can see the sweet kisses shared between the two when they think they are finally alone.

And the biggest betrayal of all, he watches them as they sleep together. Not sex. He cannot bring himself to watch what he so desperately wants. He will listen to the gasped moans. To the shuddering thrusts of two bodies joined together.

But he will only sneak in to look once the breathing has settled and two bodies lie wrapped around each other. The dark sheen of Kingsley's skin entwined with Draco's pale, delicate skin. Beautiful in their juxtaposition.

And the beauty makes him ache. Makes him long for what he can't have. He could never hope to…could never want to break apart the beautiful pair. So, he walks away yet again. Leaves them in repose.

~*~*~*~

"Harry, where have you been? We've been looking for you all night."

"Nowhere, Hermione. Nowhere I can ever be."

 _End_


End file.
